This Phase I program will develop a hand-held, battery-operated, non- mydriatic digital ophthalmoscope/fundus camera for diagnosis and documentation of ocular injury and disease. Current fundus cameras are not compact and rugged enough for battlefield use. It is a great challenge to provide an effective diagnostic tool for eye injuries, which constitute approximately 10% of combat casualties. Proposed non- mydriatic fundus camera will be suitable for use under field conditions that will permit acquisition and storage of digital images and rapid assessment of basic visual function. Our approach is to use a novel, a proprietary laser chip as scanning laser illumination and detection, which also maintain confocality. A Liquid Crystal Display and image processor provides immediate image display, long-term storage and telemedicine capability. The output digital format imaging permits transmission of the fundus image to distant sites where access to specialized care is available. The ophthalmoscope may be used by primary care physicians for diagnosis and treatment of eye diseases, which could greatly reduce medical costs in the U.S. The phase I program is designed to prove the feasibility of our device successful accomplishments of phase I will establish a foundation for prototype development of Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed hand-held, non-mydriatic, digital ophthalmoscope/fundus cameral will be an extremely useful tool for ophthalmologists in non- office settings (bedside), for pediatric ophthalmologists and neurophthalmologists, and for primary care physicians and emergency care providers. They will be able to diagnose and document ocular trauma and eye diseases in an outpatient setting.